Romea and Juliet
by emilyscott101
Summary: This isnt an SON story but please read it and tell me what you think of it. WARNINGfemslash
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jamie Wells I don't come from the richest of families in the world. Actually, were quite poor ever since my dad died my mom tried to keep the house up and running. It's hard for her and at sixteen, I'm the oldest of four. I help out , I cook, clean, take care of my younger brothers and sisters and Annie. What am I supposed to do when I have school work too and I not pretty plain brown hair and eyes, not that exciting. My life is just so messed up.

"Jamie Wells report to the guidance office. Jamie Wells report to the guidance office." The message exploded over the schools speakers, which as always were turned up way to loud.

Sighing, I got up from my seat in history, to travel the distance to the guidance office. "Ah Miss. Wells thank you for coming," Mr. Winslow, the consular, said. "Please, have a seat."

There was another girl in the room, Rachel Simins, rich, popular. She was in my English class. Why am I here? I thought while taking the seat next to her.

"Miss. Simins parents requested that she be give a tutor in math. Mr. Davis suggested you." he told me.

"Sir, I have responsibilities at home." I tried to explain.

"Yes, yes Miss. Wells I realize that. And I sure that you two can work something out." he said looking down at his desk, shuffling some papers, avoiding looking up at me. "Now, I think both of you should get back to class."

Exiting his office quickly, I only made it a few steps away from the closed door before she turned to face me. "Look, I do stuff after school. Be at my house at six." she told me and walked away.

"But I," I was going to tell her I had to make dinner but I didn't. With her I want my pride intact, so I just stood there and let her walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

After school I had to rush home, I didn't have a car. I had a bike, but I had to get home fast if I was going to be able to make dinner, do my homework, and get to Rachel's house by six.

"David, Brian, Janey I'm home!" I called as I took off my jacket and shut the door, making my way to the kitchen.

"Jamie, Jamie! Brian's picking on me." David said running into the kitchen just as I set my books down on the table.

"God, Brian please leave David alone!" I yelled down the hall. Stopping for a second I sighed, and this is an easy day, was all I could think. I grabbed a pot from below the stove.

"Jamie," I turned to face the apologetic voice of my ten year old sister Janey. "Can you help me with my math homework?"

I smiled resigned there was no use fighting it, "Sure give me a minute to get dinner in the oven," this was my life.

"Okay Jamie." She smiled happily returning to the dining table.

This was my life, helping my sister with homework, and making my family dinner. But separating Brian and David when they fight or playing with little Annie, those are the things that make my day now. I love them though, even Mom.

"Jamie, what's for dinner?" Brian asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Uh… your having chicken," I replied smiling.

"I like chicken." he told me.

"I know, now go do your homework." I told him.

"Jamie," Janey whined for me from the kitchen table.

"I'm coming Janey, one second." I said rushing to finish preparing the chicken. "Okay, okay. Now, what's the problem?"

"I just don't get it, stupid fractions." Janey said frustrated and threw down her pencil.

"Hey there girly, what's the problem?" I said sitting down next to her.

"I hate fractions, I hate them." she told me.

"Janey come on, I'm sure we can figure this out." I assured her as I picked up her pencil and offered it to her. "Alright lets see what we've got here." I continued to help her with her math homework, and I never got mine done.

Annie stopped me at the door as I got ready to leave, "Where you goin' Jammy?" she asked.

"I have to go to a friends house." I told her pulling her into a hug.

"But you no eat din-din." Annie told me as I let her go.

"I know but I have to help my friend with some school work." I said before I ran my hand over her hair.

"But who's gonna watch me, and give me din-din?" she asked.

"Janey's going to watch you for a bit okay, she'll make sure you have dinner." I told her and kissed her forehead. "You be good."

"Bye-Bye Jammy." She waved from the door as I walked down the steps.

"Bye Annie," I said and grabbed my bike off the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a long ride to Shady Oaks community from where I lived. The houses were big, huge, I had never seen anything like it.

8748 this was it, I thought as I stopped in front of the nicest house on the block. As if I didn't feel out of place enough. I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Simins residents, how may I help you miss?" an old man asked opening the door.

"Um I'm Jamie, I'm here to tutor Rachel." I told him feeling kind of awkward.

"Yes miss, come on in. I will get her for you," he said opening the door more for me to enter.

"Thank you sir," I said walking into the house.

"Ah my tutor is here," Rachel said coming down the steps. "Let's get this over with." I followed her to a room filled with many books. "This is our library."

"You have a library?" I asked astonished.

"Come on," she laughed probably at my expression. Then resuming her normal composure said, "Let's start this crap."

"Its really not all that hard, once you get that hang of it." I told her.

"Maybe for you, I'll never understand this stuff." Rachel said sitting at the already prepared table.

"You sound like my sister," I smiled a little, as I took out my spare text book.

"I never knew you had a sister." She said looking at me quizzically.

"And two brothers, all younger." I smiled sadly. "One big happy family."

After a moment or two, she cleared her throat. "Well, lets learn some math, shall we?"

It was seven, then eight, it must have been almost nine before I realized how late it was. "Oh damn, I'm sorry I have to go." I said quickly picking up my stuff and shoving in my book bag.

"What is it past your bedtime or something?" she asked sarcastically.

"I have to get home and put Annie to bed. I was supposed to be back at eight- thirty." I panicked as I ran for the door.

"Whoa, whoa I have a car. I'll get you home." Rachel said trying to calm me down.

"Thank you." I said, and she smiled. And suddenly I was relieved. She got me home as fast as she could, without breaking to many speeding laws.

I looked at my watch, nine-thirty. Mom would be asleep by now. I thought as we pulled in front of my house. "Do you want to come in?" I asked her as I got out of the car and closed the door.

"Its late," she smiled. "Go take care of your family."

"Bye," I waved as she drove way. I ran up to the house, fumbling with my keys to unlock the door. "Annie?" I called when I finally open the door.

"Jammy," she yawned from her place on the couch.

"Awe Hunny, I'm sorry. Let's get you to bed." I said picking her up.

"Nighty-night time?" Annie asked in a whisper, her head resting on my shoulder.

"Yeah baby nighty-night time," I told her. I laid her down in bed, and kissed her forehead. By the time I left the room I knew she would already be sleeping. As I came to the bottom of the stairs, reaching the houses living room, I saw David, Brian and Janey all still awake. "David, Brian get to bed."

"But Jamie," they argued.

"No buts it's a school night, now go to bed." I told them sternly.

"Okay," they sighed and stomped up to their rooms.

"Hey Janey, how was everyone?" I asked her as I sat myself down on the couch.

"Good, Mom looked more tried than usual. Do you think something's wrong?" Janey asked looking at me with questioning eyes.

"No Janey, nothings wrong." I answered, though I wasn't entirely sure myself. "Come on Janey it's a school night we should get to bed."


	4. Chapter 4

Janey was right though mom was more tried then usual, she was sick. That just meant I had more work to do. "David, Brian, Janey the bus is here?" I yelled and they came running down the stairs. "Don't forget your lunches." I yelled from the bathroom.

"Bye Jamie,"

"Bye Jamie!"

"Bye Jamie!" they took turns yelling as they ran out to catch the bus.

"Alright Annie lets go." I said picking her up off the bathroom sink. I had to drop her off at a neighbor's house before I went to school.

"Can I come to school with you Jammy?" Annie asked, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"No sweetie, you don't want to anyway. It's not fun, You'll have a good time at Mrs. Harris' you can play with James." I told her knowing that the idea of playing with someone her own age would allow her mind to wander long enough for me to get away. Setting her down in front of the door, I rang the doorbell.

"Jamie so good to see you, how's school?" Mrs. Harris asked when she saw Annie and I at the door.

"Good Mrs. Harris, how are Mr. Harris and James doing?" I asked politely as I watched Annie run inside to find her little playmate.

"They're both doing very well thank you, you best be getting off to school now though. I'll see you when you come to pick up little Annie," she said as I started to walk down the steps.

"Bye Mrs. Harris." I yelled back to her as I walked quickly back to my house to retrieve my bike and head to school.

Archasic High was written boldly in red and blue on the sign out in front of the school, founded in 1947; Georgetown, Virginia was written neatly beneath it. And no improvements have been made since. I thought with a sigh.

"Ah, Miss. Wells, early to class again I see." Mr. Jameson, my physics teacher, said.

"As always Mr. Jameson, wouldn't want to deprive you from my brilliant intelligence." I joked as I set my stuff down at my desk.

"Did you finish the project yet?" he asked me.

"It's not due until next week," I reminded him.

"I'm the teacher, I know that." he told me.

"I finished yester day." I smiled handing it to him, "Would you mind looking over it for me?"

"It would be my pleasure…" I kind of faded out as to what he was saying after that. Rachel was standing outside the door talking to some guy. She was a picture that I had to admit. Dark brown hair, and glassy blue eyes. She was indeed beautiful.

"Hey Mr. Jay," I heard someone say and I was ripped out of my thoughts. Rachel had walked into the room to talk to him and I hadn't even noticed.

"Miss. Simins, what is it this time?" he asked with a sigh.

"I kind of need an extra few days on the project." She told him.

"Rachel I already gave you an extension on the project and I gave it to you with out an explanation as to why you even needed it." he reminded her.

"I need it Mr. Jay, please I just can't get the project done in time." She was practically begging him and I couldn't, no I wasn't doing anything.

"I'll help her," I spoke in sort of a squeaky whisper, from my desk in the back.

It got their attention though, "Jamie I didn't realize you knew Miss. Simins." Mr. Jameson said.

"She doesn't, she's my math tutor." Rachel told him, "And I don't need her help, just the extension."

"And I can't give it to you, do I suggest you take Miss. Wells' offer to help." he told her. She huffed in anger and turned walking out.

I quickly followed her out of the door, "I was just trying to help."

"Then stop helping, I don't need it." She said and continued to walk away.

I sighed and knocked my head against the wall. Damn it.


	5. Chapter 5

School is horrible, and yet it gets me away from the chaos of home. I'm just glad I have to tutor Rachel again tonight, though I'm not to sure that she's happy about it.

After school, I picked up Annie up from Mrs. Harris' and took her home. "So Annie what do you want for dinner?" I asked her as I opened the door.

"Are you gonna home tonight for din-din?" she asked me.

"No I have to go help my friend again." I told her, and she sat herself down on the couch.

"But you weren't here yesterday for din-din," she whined.

"I know Annie but I have to go out, I'll stay home tomorrow. Okay?" I bargained with her.

"Otay!" she exclaimed.

"Good, now what do you want for dinner?" I asked her as I headed for the kitchen. I left after everyone of the kids had gotten home and were settled in.

"Miss. Wells back again I see." the butler said as he opened the door wide enough for me to walk through.

"Yes sir, is Rachel in the library?" I asked him as I scanned the room.

He made a choked scoffing noise, before realizing I was serious. "Um no. She is out back by the pool, just through there." He pointed to a hallway not far away.

"Thank you," I said and started to walk in the designated direction. There were pictures on the walls, at first of a little girl. I didn't recognize the person at first, then one I reach the more recent photos I did.

"Admiring my wall?" Rachel said from the door at the end of the hall.

"You certainly have a lot of pictures." I told her.

"That's obvious, come on its nice out side." she waved me over to the door. It was beautiful out, they had lights surrounding their pool and a garden, filled with fountains. I had never seen anything like it.

"It's something isn't it?" Rachel asked me and smiled.

"Its beautiful," I said still amazed at the sight before me.

She cleared her throat, "Well, I set up a study area for us."

"Oh good," I said suddenly pulled out of my shock. After a couple of hours, I looked at my watch. "God, its seven-thirty already. See you the day after tomorrow?" I confirmed as I stood up to leave.

"Yeah, okay." She said cleaning up the books.

"Alright bye." I said and began to walk away when all of a sudden I felt a rush of pain in my foot that caused me to fall to the ground, crying out in pain.

"Oh God, are you okay?" Rachel asked running over to my side.

I gripped my ankle in pain and grimaced, "I think so, I probably just sprained it or something." I told her and tried to stand. Failing I fell to the ground again.

Gently I felt her brush the hair away from my face. I looked over sort of shocked, yet some what touched. "I'll get you home." she said in almost a whisper. Speechless, I could only nod to her and let her help me up.

As she drove me home, my mind was a complete blur. I just couldn't seem to think of anything of what had just happened between us. "Hey were here," I heard Rachel say.

"Thanks for your help," I told her as I quickly gathered myself to get out of the car.

"Wait," She said with a sense of urgency as she placed her hand over mine, just as I was about to get out of the car. "I'll get you inside," she added but I could not remove my eyes from our touching hands. "Okay?" she asked me not receiving an answer, "Okay?"

"Oh yeah thanks," I said my eyes shooting up to hers. I felt the warmth of her hand leaving mine but I didn't want to look. Only when she came around to my side of the car to help me out did I realize that I had been staring at where she had been. "Alright, lets do this." I said as she helped me out of the car.

"Okay easy," She said trying to ease me onto the ground so that I could walk.

"I…I think I got it." I told her, looking at the ground. Trying to ignore the fact that her arm was around me.

"I'm going to let go, are you ready?" She asked, taking a second to regroup, I nodded. "Okay," she let go and everything seemed fine until I tried to take a step forward. I thought for sure I was going to plummet into the pavement, but I never felt the impact instead I felt her arms around me. And heard her voice whisper in my ear, "It's okay I've got you."

I straightened my back so that I was standing, "Thank you, I though I was going to be a goner for a second there." I said turn my head to look at her.

"Nah. I owe you one. Besides what would people say if I let the good citizen of Georgetown hurt herself even more." She smiled at me, that prefect smile. "Lets get you inside, I'm sure your family is worried about you."

She helped me to slowly climb the stairs to my house. "God this is going to be a hassle isn't it? I'm never going to make it through school." I told her slightly laughing at my own stupidity.

"You'll be fine. Do you want me to come pick you up before school, help you to get there?" She offered.

"You don't have to do that, I have a lot to do in the morning before school." I told her as we stopped in front of the door.

"Like what, do your hair." She joked, I knew she was joking but my face fell at the comment. "God, I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it. Look, I'll be here in the morning to pick you up okay?"

"Okay." I nodded in agreement. I looked at the door, then at her. "Do you want to come in?"

"Maybe I shouldn't, your little brothers an such should be getting to bed now," She smiled at me again then looked at the door. "You should get in there and take care of them." Opening the door, she helped me walk through it. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Rachel," I said as I watched her walk out the door.

Making my way over to the couch I sat down letting out a loud sigh. "Jammy your home!" Annie yelled racing in to jump onto my lap.

I moaned in pain, "Annie please I hurt my foot, can you get off?" I said moving her off of me.

"Are you okay Jammy?" She asked me her little eyes filled with worry.

"Oh yeah baby, I'll be fine." I assured her, "Now come on lets get you upstairs and into bed." I said pushing myself up, and balancing myself on the couch.

"Okay Jammy," she said jumping up and running upstairs ahead of me. And slowly but steadily I followed her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on guys we do this every morning." I said a bit aggravated. "Now get up!" I yelled up the steps. As I finished preparing their lunches the doorbell rang. "Just great." I said under my breath as I limped to the door.

"Hey Jamie," Rachel said as I opened the door.

"Hi Rachel, I'm not exactly ready yet." I told her awkwardly trying to stay on one foot.

"That's cool we've got time," she said walking past me into the house.

Shutting the door I turned to her and said, "I'll be back in a minute." I made my way over to the stairs and started to walk up them.

"Jamie, do you need help?" Rachel asked me.

"No, I'm good." I told her continuing my way up the steps. I knocked on the boys door before I went in, "David, Brian the bus is going to be here any minute." I told them as I switched on the lights.

"But Jamie," they moaned.

"Don't but Jamie me, get out of bed." I told them leaving the room. After that rude awakening for the boys, I went through the same process with Janey. And little Annie, well I sort of just had to drag her out of bed.

"Jammy who's that?" Annie asked as we reached the bottom of the steps.

"That's my friend Rachel, she's going to help me get to school." I told her as David, Brian, and Janey all went rushing past me toward the door.

"Wow, you do this everyday?" Rachel asked approaching me and Annie, having vacated her spot on the couch.

"Like clock work," I told her. "We just have to take Annie here to the neighbors and we'll be all set to go."

"Okay and just how old is little Annie?" She asked kneeling in front of her. Annie held up three fingers and scooted a farther behind my leg. "Three huh, no you don't look three to me. You look like your about... twenty-five." She smiled at Annie.

"Nuh uh, I three. I'm gonna go to school next year like Jammy." Annie told her stepping out from behind me.

"Okay if your sure, now lets go take you to your neighbor's so that Jamie and I aren't late for school." Rachel said to her and when Annie nodded eagerly, she stood up.

I literally didn't know what to say, Annie had never acted that way around strangers before, even with kids her own age. "Yeah um, let's get going." I smiled down at Annie. we dropped Annie off at Mrs. Harris' and left for school. "Thank you for this."

"Hey its no problem, after all you are helping me get a better grade in math," She said.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Do you need me to drive you home today?" Rachel asked, her voice so soft I could almost feel the passion in it.

"Could you, I don't want to be a nuisance?" I told her.

Briefly looking at me and flashing me a smile, she said. "It's not a problem."


	7. Chapter 7

She was waiting for me outside of school at the end of the day . She was surrounded by people but I approached her, timidly.

"Hey freak brain," one of the guys by her said, causing me to clutch the book I was carrying tighter to my chest.

"John shut up, she's cool." Rachel said placing her arm over my shoulder. "We've have to get going anyway, see you guys." She led me away from them and to her car.

"No...no ones ever stood up for me before." I admitted to her, unable to look into her eyes.

She removed her arm from me and immediately I missed its warmth, "Jamie I haven't know you for long, but you don't seem to have to any friends to stand up for you."

I should have felt hurt by this statement, but it was true. I didn't have friends, I didn't have time for friends. "You're right," I whispered. "Can you take me home?"

"Yeah, come on." She said getting into the car. Sighing I followed her into the car and she took me home, after picking up Annie of course.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked as Annie jumped out and ran for the door.

"I shouldn't you've got Annie to take care of," she smiled solemnly.

"She likes you, I've never seen her take to anyone like she did to you." I told her, as I avoided her gaze.

"I guess I could come in for a minute," She said and I whipped around to face her. "For Annie," she smiled.

I smiled back at her, "Come on lets head in the house before Annie goes crazy and destroys the place." I got out of the car with her following me, and we walked up to the house. Luckily we got there before the disaster of the three year old could strike.

"Rachel, are you staying for din-din?" Annie asked, within five seconds after we had walked in the door.

"I don't think so Annie." I heard Rachel tell her, though I could feel her eyes on my back.

"You could stay," I interjected. "You know if you wanted to." She never answered me though, the terrible three came running though the front door before she could.

"Jamie!" David yelled running behind me.

"I'm gonna get you, you little brat!" Brain came storming in after him.

"Hey, Hey!" I yelled when he charged at David. "Brian stop," I said and then looked up at Rachel. "See what I have to deal with."

"Who are you?" Janey asked bluntly.

"She's my new friend Rachel," Annie said, she was happily was sitting on Rachel's knee.

"Okay," Janey said drawn out. "So, what's on the dinner menu for tonight Jamie?"

"Um how about mac'n'cheese huh?" I asked them pulling it out from under the counter. I got rounds of 'yahs' from my siblings and smiling I started to make our dinner.

"You know mac'n'cheese has always been my favorite." I felt her warm breath on my ear as she said it.

"With the house you've got I would have thought you would have more expensive tastes." I said forcing myself not to turn around and face her when she was so close.

"Obviously you don't know me to well," she told me.

"Then maybe you should stay for dinner, and let me get to know you." I suggested, still not turning to face her because I was so sure what I was feeling was written all over my face.

"Maybe I should, you know stay." Rachel said then I felt her take a few steps back before stopping. "Just to make sure that these kids are getting some good food." She walked out of the kitchen and I smiled. Maybe something's go my way after all.


	8. Chapter 8

After dinner, Rachel and I sat on the front porch swing.

"Have you always done this?" Rachel asked me.

"Done what?" I said staring up at the darkened sky.

"You know, you practically raise you younger siblings . How, ...have you always done it?" She asked me.

"Sometimes it seems like I have but no, I haven't." I told her. "When Annie was about one, my Mom would take care of us. But then... then my dad died." I watched a star fall from the sky, and closed my eyes to make a wish, letting the warm tears fall as I did.

"I'm sorry," Rachel whispered. "I did...I just never thought that, I'm so sorry."

"It was a long time ago," I told her as I turned to face her. "David can't remember him anymore, and Annie didn't know him. I guess we all have our own problems though."

Rachel looked at me in what I interpreted as wonder. "You're defiantly a different kind of person. One with a very optimistic outlook on life," She said.

"People have told me that before, but I never told anyone those things about my father." I said and smiled at her, "You made me realize something about myself."

"What's that?" She asked.

"This," I whispered and gently placed my hand on her cheek. But before moving forward I noticed her expression, her uncertainty. "Its okay." I whispered and pulled back removing my hand from her.

After a moment I heard her sigh, "Your right" she said and laced her fingers in my hair. "It is okay." She moved forward and I swear time stopped. I felt her lips brush against mine, I leaned in to her kiss. She was warm and welcoming, it was the first time I ever felt wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

She was avoiding me, ever since last night Rachel wouldn't even speak to me. I thought, I don't know what I thought to be honest. A girl like that, no one especially me, would expect a girl like that to get herself in this situation . Except its not a situation, it's who we are.

Then I saw her, in the hallway as she walked pasted the class I was in. Or maybe that wasn't it. Maybe it had nothing to do with her being rich, or popular, or beautiful. Maybe she just thought that I wasn't. I thought until she walked out of view, and it was true, she's beautiful, rich, socially acceptable. What would people think if I was the THING she dreamed about at night. I sighed at the thought, nothing could ever be simple could it.

All the days seemed to mesh together after what happened, I tried to go to her house once to tutor her but the butler said she refused to see me. Apparently she found herself a new tutor, she didn't need or want me anymore.

"Jamie darling are you okay?" My mother asked me as she came over and sat next to me on the couch. "Is it boy trouble?"

I caught my laugh in my throat and felt the sting of tears in my eyes, "Something like that, Mom. Something like that." I whispered allowing myself to let go for the first time since she started ignoring me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mom asked me and I turned to look at her. Should I talk about it with her, I didn't know.

"I think...I have to work this one out on my own, but thanks Mom." I said and smiled before getting up and going to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Another week of torture and I had to see her again, I needed to.

"Miss. Wells, I'm sorry but Miss. Simins doesn't wish to see." He told me.

"Please I, I just need to talk to her. Just for a moment," I begged him.

"I'm very sorry Miss, but she doesn't wish to see you." He told me as he tried to close the door.

"Please," I begged grabbing the door and raising my voice a little. "Please," I calmed down as I breathed through it. "I just need one minute with her."

"I wish I could help you miss, I really do." He said and I couldn't stop him when he closed the door.

I had to see her, I didn't' t care what the butler said. I walked around the house, trying to figure out where her room was. From the backyard I could see her walking around in what I figured to be her bedroom.

"Rachel," I called to her, but she didn't her me. Noticing a small rock on the ground next to me, I picked it up and gently through it at her window.

She turned toward the window when it hit, she looked surprised when she saw me standing there. But she came to the window and opened it. "Jamie, what are you doing here?" She asked in a sort of a loud whisper.

"I, I'm not sure. I just had to see you, talk to you." I told her. "Talk about happened, or not. I just..." I trailed off not knowing what to say to her, seeing her after all this time. It was just so, overwhelming.

"I don't think it's a good idea Jamie." She told me, I could tell she was looking for a way to retreat from the situation.

"Please, I just went through two weeks of hell. I just want to talk to you." I begged her.

She looked behind her, as if to check for any intruders. "Okay, I'll be down in a second."


	11. Chapter 11

I was ecstatic, even in my wildest dreams I never thought she would speak to me again. "Jamie," I heard her whisper from the back door. And as tempted as I was to run to her, and to throw myself into her arms, I didn't. Calmly I walked over to her.

"Hey Rachel," I said, my voice a bit dazed.

"Jamie I, I really shouldn't be talking to you." She said in a hushed voice.

"Why? You've been avoiding me for two weeks." I said, then dropping my gaze to my feet I added, "After what happened, I just don't understand."

"It really, really wasn't about that." She said, sighing when I looked up at her. "Its just that...Oh God Jamie I don't know how to tell you this." She reached up and lightly caressed my cheek with her palm.

"What, what could be so horrible that you could kiss me and then ignore me like that?" I asked her, forcing myself to turn away from her soft touch.

"I really wish I didn't have to tell you this, that we could just be together and be happy." I turned to look at her as she spoke those sorrow filled words, but she turned away from me. "I really do like you Jamie."

"Then why, why does it have to be so complicate?" I asked her, urging her to give me an answer.

"I had a brother, Victor, he died in a car accident. He was driving, drunk." She said, I knew there was more and I could tell she wished there didn't have to be.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand what that has to do with us." I told her.

"It wasn't some random drunk driver that hit your dad that night," She said, tears shimmering in her eyes threatening to over spill. "It was my brother. And I'm sorry, but can't do this to you. I don't want to cause you any more pain, I care about you to much to do that to you."

I couldn't say anything. I wanted to comfort her, tell her I didn't blame her, but I couldn't speak. I was in shock from what she had just told me, complete and utter shock. Only did I come out of it when I heard the door slam when she had run inside. It suddenly dawned on me, how things could seem so right and be so wrong. And damn me to hell, but I didn't really care what her brother did. I was hurt, sure, but she was definitely was a different person than her brother was.


	12. Chapter 12

Day after day, I would just sit and stare into space. Thinking about her, it definitely wasn't helping me during school hours. She was just so perfect and so brilliant, no matter what some teacher says. I have all these feelings for her, and she doesn't think it goes deep enough to see past something her brother did. I may seem uncaring and I loved my father, but I refused to blame someone for something a member of their family did, and that includes killing my father.

A bell of paper hit my head and when I turned I saw Rachel. Picking up the paper I opened it, We need to talk, was all it read.

After school I saw her standing by her car waiting. Walking over to her I said quietly, "You wanted to talk."

"Jamie, I just needed to tell you that I'm not my brother." She started to say.

"Rachel," I said stopping her from saying anymore. "I know all that."

"I miss you Jamie," she said her eyes not meeting mine.

Smiling I grabbed her hand, "I miss you too."

She looked up at me and smiled, "Come on get in." She told me as she got in the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked following her into the car.

"Somewhere, just trust me." She said with a smile. And I did, just looking at her I knew I'd be okay as long as she was there.

Before long we arrived at our destination, the beach. "Hey, come on were here." She told me as she got out of the car. Getting out of the car, I realized she was halfway to the water already. "Come on Jamie," she turned around and yelled for me.

What can I say, I ran after her. Catching her, I dragged her down to the soft sand with me, laughing as we laid there. I raised my head up so that I was looking at her and comfortably laying on my side.

"I like it here," she said resting with her hands under head. "Its so peaceful, beautiful."

"It reminds me of you." I told her as I ran the fingers of my spare hand along the side of her face.

"Your sweet," she smiled. "Makes me wonder why someone hasn't tried to snatch you up yet."

"Maybe because I'm a geek, who has no life." I offered.

"Yeah, well now your my geek." She said, pulling me on top of her. Then she kissed me and flipped us over so that she was above me.

Moving her hair out of her face so that I could see her better, I said. "I think I could live with that. If you were my girl and I was your geek." I questioned her as to the terms.

"I'll always be your girl, your stuck with me now." She told me. "Think you can handle that?"

"Oh Hunny, I know I can." I countered pushing myself up and kissing her. She was warm, welcoming, safe. She felt life home. She rolled off me and I laid my head on her chest. I glanced at my watch after a minute or two, it was already five-thirty. "Crap, Rachel it five-thirty. I have to get home," I told her picking up my head.

"For once forget who you are, forget your responsibilities. Be you for yourself for once." She told me, "Stay, watch the sun set with me. Than I'll take you home." It wasn't and ultimatum, merely an offer.

I laid my head back down onto it pervious resting place. "I guess they'll be okay for a while," I said as I felt her hand in my hair.

"This can be our place Jamie, no one comes here. If something's wrong, or you just need to talk and we can't find each other." She told me, "Come here and I'll find you."

"Rachel, I don't understand." I tried to tell her.

"Please just promise me." she asked me.

"I promise." I told her as we watched the sun go down.

And just as she told me she would, she took me home afterward. Though I wish she hadn't, I wish I could have stayed there with her forever. Being content just by being in her arms. "Can I see you tomorrow?" I asked her timidly as I stared at my house.

"You can see me any day you want Jamie." She told me, taking my hand in hers she raised it to her lips. I could feel a flood of warmth rush through me as her lips gently brushed against my skin.

"Would everyday be sufficient?" I asked breathlessly as I looked at her. I wanted this to last forever, for her to be mine eternally.

"I think that would be perfect," She told me as she flashed me her, oh so prefect smile.

I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek briefly before whispering in her ear, "Your perfect." I got of the car, "See you tomorrow." Smiling I shut the door and forced myself to leave her to go to my family. I walked up to my house but stopped to face her once more before going in. Blowing her a kiss, I went inside.


	13. Chapter 13

"Where have you been!" My mother yelled at me.

"I had to help someone in math Mom." I lied to her for the first time in a while.

"Until this hour," she questioned.

"If I even have a hope of getting into a good college, I have to a record of being above in all categories." I reminded her.

"And that's just fine, but you still have responsibilities. To me, to you family. What about little Annie, huh? She's three do you expect to take care of her yourself?" Mom yelled at me.

"No, okay. Well...I'll take Annie with me, or we'll stay here." I bargained with her. I would have done anything to still have been able to see Rachel. "Janey and the boys are old enough to watch themselves."

"Fine, but Annie is your responsibility. Remember that," she told me before leaving me alone with my thoughts.

She was right though, Annie was my responsibility, but I was still growing up. Trying to figure out my own life. And Rachel was someone that I knew, I needed to help me with that.

"Jammy," Annie said tugging on my pant leg. "You take me nighy-night now?"

"Yeah sweetie," I told her as I picked her up to take her to bed. Mom was right, Annie was my responsibility and she was well worth it.


	14. Chapter 14

"Jay, Jay, Jamie." I heard her call but was unsure if was calling me until the third time. "Hey." She said when I turn to face her.

"Hi," I said in a voice barley above a whisper.

"Did you get in trouble for being late last night?" She asked me.

"Yeah, a bit but its okay." I told her smiling. "I just kinda told my Mom that we'd bring Annie with us when we go anywhere."

"Okay sure," she said nodding her head. "Wait what, you told her what?"

"I know, I know but Rach. You've got understand, Annie's my responsibility." I tried to explain to her.

"Okay, okay its fine. Wait, did you just call me Rach?" she smirked.

"Maybe," I said smiling.

"MmmHmm, You know I never liked it before. But coming out of your mouth, it just sounds so much better." She took my hand and played with my fingers.

"You should stop that, you might make my head get big." I warned her.

"You mean bigger than it already is," She joked. so taking my hand from hers I gently pushed her. "Come on Jay, let's go somewhere...after we pick up Annie."

"I would love to nothing more than to spend all my time with you, if you really don't mind Annie tagging along." I told her as we got into her car.

"I adore Annie, besides I just want to spend time with you." She assured me and we left.

We went to beach again, Annie loved the sand. It was her first time to a beach, so we a half-hour just walking with her up and down the beach. "She's having fun," Rachel said as I watched Annie splash in the shallow waters.

"Thank you for understanding." I said turning to face her.

"Nothing to understand, besides it was this or a very lonely afternoon." She said her voice getting quiet as she moved closer to me.

"I'm glad to be of service." I whispered to her and slowly we both moved in for a kiss. And as her lips touched mine, I felt jolt run through me. Bringing my hand up to the back of her head, I pulled her closer causing my fingers to entangle themselves in her hair. My head was floating in the heavens, my breath growing shorter. Pulling away from each other, we each had to fight to catch our breath. "I love your hair," I said still whispering as I played with her hair.

"I love your lips," she whispered breathlessly back.

"I love your eyes." I smiled as I looked deep into them.

"I love that thing you do with your nose when you think to hard about something." She said touching my nose, and it crinkled just the way she described.

"Now that's not fair, I hate the thing my nose does." I pouted.

"Well that's just to bad, because its adorable." She said leaning forward and kissing the tip of my nose.

"Jammy, Rachel! I found a she-shell!" Annie exclaimed running up and sitting down in between the two of us.

"Wow, its beautiful." Rachel said her eyes moving up to meet mine. She winked and moved her hand so that it was laying over mine.

"Jammy, when are we going home?" Annie asked me.

"In a little while sweetheart," I told her and she ran off to go play some more.

"Jammy?" Rachel smiled, laughing at Annie's mispronunciation.

"Shut up Rach," I told her smiling back as I fiddled with fingers.

"Do you really have to go home?" Rachel asked avoiding eye contact with me.

"In a little while," I smiled sadly. "I wish I could stay here forever. Annie would love it, and so would I. if you were here."

"Jay, can I kiss you right now?" She asked leaning forward towards me.

"Yes," I told her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Even with Annie here?" she asked leaning closer.

"You can kiss me Rach, no matter who's around." I told her, allowing her lips to cover mine.

I was in heaven again, just being with her was perfection. This was something even beyond heaven boundaries, this was what it felt like to kiss Aphrodite, herself. "I love kissing you," I sighed not wanting to open my eyes.

"I love kissing you too." She told me, "It's late." I could hear the frown in her voice as she said it.

"Yeah you should probably take me home." I sighed and stood. "Annie!" I called her over.

"I wish we could have more time together," Rachel said coming behind me and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Someday we will," I promised her. "Someday we'll have all time in the world."

"We go home now?" Annie asked running p to us.

"Yeah baby, its time to go home." Which definitely sounded easier when we talked about it earlier.


	15. Chapter 15

Where were you for six hours?" Mom exploded as we walked through the door.

"We went to the beach with Rachel," Annie told her before I could get a word out.

"You were at the beach, with Annie, with another girl?" I don't know why, but for some reason my mother found this preposterous.

"Mom, Rachel's great..." I had thought about telling her before but now it seemed like I had to. "I'm dating her."

"But you, she...I need time to think about this." my mom said before leaving me standing there in shock. She didn't kill me, didn't shun me. Maybe things would be okay.

I went to visit Rachel the next day, and the first thing I did was kiss her. I kissed her because at that moment I knew everything was alright. But then I told her about what had happened with my mother the night before. She was not pleased.

"You did what?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well, I didn't think you'd be mad about it." I told her.

"Did you even think about how's she's going to react when she finds out who my brother is?" Rachel asked me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I wasn't thinking."

"No you weren't," She said and sat on the floor in front of me. "God Jamie I...I just don't want to lose you."

I leaned forward putting my head against hers. "You won't, I promise." I told her as I held her head against mine. "I'm yours for as long as you want me."

"How does forever sound?" She laughed before kissing me.

"Rachel, forever wouldn't be long enough for me." I whispered back, "I want you for the rest of eternity."

"You can have me as long as you want me Jay." She smiled, "This. It goes both ways." This, I never really understood what 'this' was, but I felt something every time I was with her.


	16. Chapter 16

"Mom! Annie, Janey, and I are going to the mall," I yelled upstairs to her.

"No your not, I've done some thinking. This little thing you've going on with that girl, I don't want Janey influenced by it." She told me.

"Influenced, Janey is my sister." I told her. "I would never do anything to her."

"I don't was you near Janey, she is still a child." Mother said.

"Fine, Annie and I will go to the mall." I told her. "We'll be back in time to make dinner." I took Annie and left, and I almost wish I hadn't come back.

I walked back into the house and already Mom was on me like a hawk.

"You little hore, did you think I wouldn't find out?" she asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I countered, but I knew what she was asking about.

"You know, I never commanded respect from you. But to date the sister of your fathers murderer." She said then sighed, "I want you out of my house."

"What are you..."

"Take your things, take Annie and get the hell out of my house." She exploded.

I left right then grabbing Annie, I ran. I ran as far as I could with Annie. I called Rachel, using the little money I had in my pockets, just to beg her to pick us up.

I was still crying when she pulled up, "God Jamie, what happened?"

I put Annie in the car before throwing in my bag and getting in myself. "My mom threw me out." I told her.

"So, why do you have Annie with you?" She asked me. I looked back at Annie, who was playing with the only toy she had now.

"Can we talk about it later, its been a long night?" I asked her. She just smiled sweetly and took me hand before starting the car. I promised myself that I would never tell anyone what happened to me. But I promised myself I'd never lie to Rachel. So, how do I explain this.


	17. Chapter 17

"She asleep?" Rachel asked when I came back from putting Annie into her own bed.

"Yeah," I answered as I laid down next to her on the bed.

"Now are we going to talk about why Annie's with you?" She asked me as she started to play with my hair.

"I wish you would stop asking me that," I said turning away from her.

"You promised to always be honest with me." Rachel reminded me as she turn towards me to kiss me shoulder.

"I know and that's what's killing me." I told her, my eyes filling with tears.

"Then why don't you just tell me," She said.

"Because if I do you'll hate me, and I'll hate my self." I told her in a whisper.

"Well that is just stupid, I could never hate you" Rachel said and kissed my neck.

"I lost my family tonight, please will you just hold me right now?" I asked her as I turned to face her. "I need to be with you tonight, I need to be in your arms."

"Jamie just come here," she said wrapping her arms around me. "I'll hold you forever." I knew I would have to tell her and that scared me. I was so sure that once she found out that she would hate me forever.

Annie was at the daycare that the school set up for teen mothers. I had to tell Rach, while Annie wasn't in the picture and that meant now.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Rachel said grabbing my arm as we walked through the school's hallway.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently, being careful to avoid her gaze.

"You've been ignoring me, trying to figure out something in the head of yours all day." She pointed out as she took my hand in hers.

"I just, I have to tell you something and its going to be hard. For the both of us, and for Annie because she loves you and after I tell you your never going to look at me, or her the same way again." I informed her, grasping her hand tighter.

"Baby whatever it is, I'm sure it can't be that bad." She told me pulling her other arm around me in a hug.

"But it is," I pulled away but still held her hand. "Its about why Annie's with me and not at home."

"Jay, nothing could change the way I feel about you. Nothing, do you understand me?" she said trying to convice me of the same thing I knew couldn't be true.

So I ignored her, "Annie. Jeez, I didn't think this would be so hard." Taking a deep breath I began again, "Annie is my daughter. I had her just after I turned thirteen." Rachel didn't say anything but I felt her hand drop out of mine. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just, I wasn't ready for anyone to know. Especially not you."

"I can't talk about this Jamie, not now." She whispered looking at the floor. She left me standing there alone, just like I knew I would be once I told the truth, and I began to cry. I knew she wouldn't want me anymore after she knew. She would think horrible things about how Annie came to be and they wouldn't be true. But even though I wasn't ready to tell the facts about the night Annie was conceived, I knew she needed to hear them.


	18. Chapter 18

I didn't know where to go. If it was just me it wouldn't matter, but I had Annie with me. I used the money I had left to get a motel for two nights, it would be enough for now.

"Jammy, why are we here? Where is Rachel?" Annie would ask me repeatedly, but I didn't have an answer for her.

I went to school the next day, watching Rachel from afar. I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't know how I could fix it. I loved her. I was so sure she knew that, but now I couldn't even get her to look at me. So I force myself to make a decision, Annie should be with her. Someone who could provide for her in the best possible ways. And that night I knew this decision was the only answer, so I held my child and wept. This would be the last time I held her in my arms, the last night I sung her to sleep and told her she was my baby.

I watched Rachel in the hallways and from the back of the classrooms at school, she seemed to be even more beautiful than before. Her hair, her face, her body, it all just seemed so perfect. A perfection I was going to miss.

"Rachel, Rach, Rach please." I called after her as I ran to catch up. "Just give me five seconds." I begged her. When she stopped even though she hadn't said anything yet, I felt a twinge of hope. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Annie before. Rachel," I leaned in and kissed her cheek lightly, but still she turned away. "I love you and I'm just really sorry." I was gone before she could say anything in return. I didn't want to hear what she had to say, whether it was rejection or her returning feelings of love. I was already to broken to risk that she didn't love me back.


	19. Chapter 19

I wanted to give Annie a better life. I always did, but I had a plan now and this plan could save her and end my pain.

"Why do I have to stay with Rachel?" Annie asked as we started to get close to Rachel's home.

"Because Rachel is going to be your new Mommy," I informed her.

"But you're my Mommy, I don't want another. I want you." Annie said, God help me she looked like she was about to cry.

"I know sweetie, but you can have a better life with her." I said, "And you like Rachel, don't you?"

"Yup-yup," She said as we finally approached Rachel's house.

"Okay baby listen carefully," I told her. "I want you to count as high as you can before ringing the doorbell, okay? Do you understand?" When she nodded, I continued talking. "I love you Annie, you'll always be my baby girl."

"I love you too Jammy." Annie said and I kissed her on the forehead before letting her go.

I was going to end it, the pain, the hurt, the thoughts. I wouldn't hurt anyone again, and never again would I get hurt. Rachel and Annie would be better off together and without me.

Rachel told once that she could always find me at the beach, so that's where I went. Me and the little friend I bought earlier. I guess going there brought me closer to her, and that's all I wanted. If this was going to be the end, I wanted to be as close to her as I could be.

I didn't want to suffer though, I wasn't sick like that. I just wanted this pain I felt to be over. At least that's what I felt when I brought the cold metal to my mouth, and as I looked at the sun going down, making me think of how we had watch the sun set in each others arms.


	20. Chapter 20

My hand was shaking, I was softly crying, and then her hand covered mine. "Give me the gun Jay," Rachel said. Her voice was so soft and warm, I let my hand fall. "What were you thinking? Were you just going to leave me? Leave Annie?"

"I don't know, I don't know. It just hurts, and I can't think straight anymore." I cried.

"Why Jamie, why would you want to harm yourself like this?" she begged me to answer her, but truthfully I had no real answer.

"She's my baby, I love her more than anything. I would give her the world if I could. But I didn't chose to conceive her," I looked at my hands that I clutched together in my lap. "He forced himself on me and I never told anyone. He could hurt someone else and it would be my fault. I couldn't talk about it, not then, but I'm ready now. I needed to take away the pain, you didn't want me. No one did, except Annie and what kind of life could I give her. A lousy one."

"Jamie I…" Rachel started to say.

"I didn't tell anyone before, because when I first saw her I loved her. And now I'm in love with you." I couldn't meet her eyes, I refused to.

"I love you too Jay. Just I don't understand why you would do this, why would you want to?" She asked me, I could her the tears in her voice and I knew she was crying.

"Annie doesn't need me, she'd be better off with you." I told her, "You'll both be better off with out me in your lives to muck things up."

"But Annie does need her mother in her life, her real mother. She needs you, and frankly so do I." Rachel whispered the last part, a bit of desperation in her voice.

Looking up at her new tears formed in my eyes, because I was sorry, because I was happy, because finally I had the family I always wanted. Or maybe it was because I was in love and now in that very moment I knew I had what most people spend all their lives searching for, and some aren't lucky enough to find. I had in that moment found in myself a certain perfection.


End file.
